


Smile Like You Mean It

by Retro_Seven



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retro_Seven/pseuds/Retro_Seven
Summary: Neah had always been the black sheep, the outsider, the number that shouldn't exist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This takes place way before the attempted mutiny and Noah Massacre and a little bit before bookman aligned with the Noahs. Just a heads up, the Noahs act differently than their current reincarnations and have different human names.

Neah sat quietly on the table listening to the rest of his family socialize. He barely said anything during these meetings for a while now, with the exception of The Earl and Road. Even though she had only came into the family not so long ago he had already made a deep connection with her and the 14th couldn't be more thankful for that. Especially given the current situation with his brother.

Everyday it seemed like Mana was slipping further and further away from him. He doesn't even respond to "Mana" anymore. He never appears in his human form, hasn't in years, he always sees him wearing that stupid costume. He wasn't the brother he grew up with and it shook him to the core, but he is unable to do anything about it. He knew they both had a duty to uphold.

"What's with the long face?", his brother asked.

"Nothing, just a tiring day, Lord Millennium.", he hated calling him by that title. It was so formal and lacked warmth.

"Neah, can we play after dinner?", Road asked almost pleading.

"Sure, but only if you finished your homework first."

"Ahhhh.", Road groaned in annoyance. He chuckled a bit. But his good mood didn't last long as the family continued their meal. He sighed. It wasn't like he tried to be aloof. He loves his family very much, however their stares were so uncomfortable to endure. While not malicious, they view him as an oddity- as an outsider who was invited into their family and now have to live with him. He caught those glances when he found them staring. He didn't mind them at first since he understood why they were like that. If he was in their position he would feel the same. But recently his mind began to fog over with questions about himself. From the very beginning he questioned his purpose, the purpose of the 14th. Mentally exhausted he excused himself from the table, the Earl worryingly asking him if anything was wrong. He simply said no and slipped into his room.

His room was simpler than most noah's, opting for a more modest design. The walls were covered in Road's drawings and his vanity had framed pictures of his family and his pet beagle Cindy. Scattered around his room were dog toys and sheet music and other nicknacks he's collected over the decades, including destroyed innocence he kept as macabre trophies. He also has a collection of miscellaneous music instruments strewn around the room because his interest in music didn't stop with the piano. He was alway picking up new instruments and doing his best to master them. He plopped down on his bed and he heard his dog whimpered to be with him. He picked up the puppy and placed her next to him and the dog immediately attacked him. She was pulling on his shirt and nipping at his arms, obviously wanting to play. He ignored her until his door knocked and Cindy jumped off the bed and began barking.

"Come in.", Neah called out.

"I'm finished with my homework! You know what that means~", Road sang out. She opened the door and was greeted by the beagle.

"Yes, yes, I know.", the dog was jumping at Road's feet. The noah of dreams giggled at the energetic Cindy.

"Cindy! You know better than to jump on people! Come here!", she rubbed the puppy's ears and the dog's tail wagged even faster.

"What do you want to do?"

"Hmm, I thought about playing tea party, but I don't know now. I kinda changed my mind. Can you play me a song?"

"Of course.", he walked over to his piano that was set up in the corner of his room and seated himself.

"Any songs in particular?", he asked.

"Hmm, no. Your choice.", she was playing tug of war with Cindy who was trying her hardest to win.

Neah began playing the first song that came to mind. He felt his mind felt at ease again. He never felt stressed while playing the pianos. The room filled with the beautiful, mesmerizing sounds created by the talented noah. Outside the door the Millennium Earl hovered by the 14th's door. He was concerned by his brother's behavior as of late and last night's dinner only had him more worried. However, before he knocked on the door he heard music softly filling the air accompanied with a dog's bark and Road's laughter. He smiled happy to know Neah was okay. He let them be for now not wanting to disrupt the moment the two noahs were having. He'll talk to him in private tomorrow morning.

* * *

Neah yawned barely able to keep his eyes open. After Road left his puppy kept him awake most of the night still eager to play. Cindy was now currently by his feet sleeping quietly- lucky.

"You okay, Neah?", he looked up and saw Lustol smiled.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a bit tired."

"Crazy night?", Lustol took another bite of his eggs.

Neah glared at his sleeping dog, "You can say that…"

"Maybe this will wake you up-", Wisely projected an image akin to a screamer in Neah's head nearly causing the 14th to have a heart attack. He jumped back and dropped a piece of bacon on the floor, which Cindy happily ate up.

"Fuck off, Jacques!", the Noah of Wisdom was keeled over laughing hysterically.

Neah growled.

"Next time you have one of your migraines I'm playing my piano right next to you, you ass!"

"Oh come off it, have a sense of humor will ya.", Jacques struggled to contain his laughing fit but ended up rolled down on the floor and a another bout of laughter consumed him.

"Well you are awake now aren't you?", the Noah of Pleasures, named Tanni, was lazily resting his head on the table the smug smile prominent on his face.

"Stay out of this!", Neah shouted.

"What's going on here? What's with all the yelling?", the Earl opened the door to the dining area. Jacques quickly got up from the floor and sat back down on his chair and clasped his hands together like he did nothing wrong.

"Jacques was bullying Neah!", Road tattled on the noah.

"I wasn't! I was helping him."

"Yeah as helpful as scaring the shit out of me can be!"

"Neah, language! And you Tanni, sit up straight!", the fat earl staggered to his seat next to Neah.

"And Jacques, will it kill you to behave for 5 minutes? Please be courteous to your fellow noahs.", he chastised the demon-eyed noah.

"I'll think about it.", was his quip response. The Earl sighed but jumped when he noticed the puppy pawing at his legs begging for food.

"Neah what did I tell you about bringing the dog into the dining room."

"Don't feed her scraps- _Which I didn't_!"

' _Liar, you fed her bacon!'_ , Jacques argued telepathically. _'No I didn't- you scared me and I dropped it!'_ , Neah rebutted.

"No! Don't bring animals in the dining area! People eat here. I don't want a dog bugging me for food and I'm sure the others don't appreciate it either."

"Do you guys care if the dogs in the dining room?", Neah turned to the rest of the family.

"No.", every single noah said.

"I wasn't asking!", the Earl yelled exasperated. He ordered an akuma to take the puppy outside and feed her there. Neah's shoulders drooped. Mana was never that authoritative. He was a shy, stuttering child who always followed Neah's lead and took everything with a heavy heart. He seemed so different now he has taken on the role of the Earl of Millenniums.

"Careful, your inner darkness is showing.", the 14th only gave Tanni a seething look.

"Jacques, can you help me with homework?", Road asked her fellow noah.

"Wish I can but I suddenly lost my ability to read, plus 2 out of 5 of my eyes went blind out of the blue.", Jacques covered his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID NO!", the young teen roared.

"Tanni can you-"

"No.", Tanni interrupted Road before she could say anything. Road squacked in anger.

"You didn't let me finish!"

"I'm sorry, try it again."

"Tanni can you help me-"

"No"

"YOU DID IT AGAIN!"

"Don't worry Road. I can help you.", Neah offered. Road's eyes shined with happiness.

"Thank you, Thank you! You're the best uncle ever!"

"I know I am!", Neah gave a cocky smirk.

"Well, about that…", the Earl interjected the conversation catching the two's attention.

"Neah, I sense a new noah, Bondom I suspect, and I want you to track them and update me on their progression. The hosts are located in the rural parts of El Salvador. I want you go later today."

"Got it.", Neah nodded.

"AHHHHH- Who's gonna help me with my homework now?"

"I will if you want me to.", the Millennium Earl kindly offered.

"Thank you.", Road smiled but was still sad about Neah's departure. Everyone settled back down and contined their meal. Neah observed his family and grinned knowing there will be two new additions coming soon, and once that happens the whole family will gather together and throw a party. They're at seven currently with seven more to go. He had a feeling Desire will come next, can't say for sure however, it was just a feeling.

* * *

After breakfast the family dispersed off to do their own task, but before the 14th could walk out of the room the Earl called for him to stay.

"What is it you would like to talk to me about? Is it about my mission?"

"No, no. Nothing of the sort. I've just been noticing that you've been distancing yourself from the family. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"Neah, I know when you're lying.

"Mmm…"

"You can tell me. We are brothers, aren't we?", the teen's eyes widen. Before they became noahs they share all their feelings and troubles with one another. If one of the Campbell brothers was in distress they both were. When did they became so distant that he closed himself up?

"I just… don't know why I'm here. Why is there even a 14th disciple?"

"Neah. You're not useless if that is what you are thinking. You are part of our family regardless of number.", the Earl hugged Neah tightly, Neah's made a move to do the same but stopped when his hands was hovering over the Earl's back. Hesitant to return the show of affection.

"But the others, they don't know what to make of me. I can see it in their face."

"They're just confused. In due time they'll warm up to you. They love you no matter what. And always will.", the 14th listened quietly. His arms slowly wrapped around the Earl's shoulder giving him a weak hug.

* * *

Hours had passed since that exchange with the Earl and the 14th was on location to the new host's residence. Neah watched his subjects from afar. They were two women looking to be in their early to mid 20's with olive skin and dark brown hair tied up, they wore overalls, a patterned shirt, and tattered sandals. They tended the land but kept arguing with each other, pushing and throwing dirt at one another. In the afternoon one of the twins grabbed a hoe and chased the other one.

"Luciana! Stop! Wait! I didn't mean it!", one of the twins with a messy ponytail begged. She dodged every swing.

"Come back and have some balls! Fight me, Sofía!", the one who wore her hair in a braided bun challenged. More curses flew out of the older one's mouth including one that roughly translate to "fucking coward" and "bitch". Neah was debating on whether he should intervene, what's the use of watching over them if they were going to kill each other before they turned. However before the teen could take action a chicken came to Sofía's rescue, attacking Luciana and scratching her face.

"Ha! You've angered the chicken gods!", Sofía proudly declared.

"Chicken gods my ass!", she kicked the opposing hen only for 5 more to gang up on her. She dropped the hoe and ran when another 7 came went after her. She quickly took shelter in her house while her sister laughed to her heart's content. Neah giggled at the girl's expense behind the sugar cane field. If this was their normal behavior then life at the ark was going to be very interesting.

It took a week before the two began to transform, at first they became more sluggish and started to space out, and then they showed patches of gray skin, before finally their foreheads started bleeding. Neah knew it would be a short time before they turned. During the evening he took the chance to contact the Earl, who was in his nighty when he answered, and informed him of the twin's progress.

"Very well. I'll gather up everyone and open a gate for you. See you soon.", the ground glowed as the 14th phased through the gate.

His feet touched solid ground and he opened his eyes to see the Millennium Earl.

"Hello, Lord Millennium. It's been a while.", the Noah of Destruction calmly greeted the Earl, but was caught by surprise when Road tackled him to the ground.

"Neah! I missed you so much!", Road happily screeched. Neah simply groaned in response.

"I didn't know dog piling Neah was a new welcome party tradition.", Jacques said as he jumped on top of Neah.

"Mother fucker, stop that! Tanni help!", Neah felt the weight of the two lift off as Tanni grabbed both of them holding them up in the air.

"Thank you, Tan-", Neah was interrupted when Tanni dropped himself on Neah with the two in his arms. "Gah!", Neah was in great pain.

Tanni and Jacques laughed while Road started screaming that her dress was ruined.

"Stop it you guys! We don't have time to be clowning around!", Lero shouted getting right in Jacques' face. The demon-eye responded by licking the pumpkin's face freaking the golem out..

"Calm down. We still have time before Bondom is reborn.", Tanni said as he got up.

"You son of a bitch!", Neah charged at Tanni forgetting that he could just phase through him, like what he just did. The teen tripped and ended up slamming against Wrathra, also known as Sid. He was a man who towered over the other noahs with piercings lining his eyebrow and nose, and had wild curly hair that grew past his shoulder blade. Tattoos decorated his chest and neck. He snarled at being shoved.

"Hey, watch it!", Sid yelled. He grabbed the noah by the back of his coat.

"Calm down everyone. Please stop.", the Earl said calmly trying to cool everyone off.

"Try me, Sweetie~", Neah goaded. Sid lifted the teen off the ground and spun in circles.

"STOP-STOP-STOP-STOP-STOP! Sorry-okay! Happy!?", the musician was starting to feel nauseous.

" **I SAID STOP IT!** ", the Earl's voice turn demonic and his eyes changed to black. Sid dropped Neah and the rest of the noahs stood straight saying sorry in unison.

"Ouch", was all Neah could say. He rubbed his head waiting for his body to maintain equilibrium. A hand was offered and he accepted realizing it was Mana's after he got to his feet. He smiled at him, but he couldn't tell if Mana was smiling back with the costume on.

"Is everyone accounted for?", the Earl asked.

"Yes. Now, shall we say hello to our newest member?", Lustol sultry voice rang out.

"Well then, no need to keep them waiting.", a gate opened up and the ground glowed.

In the middle of the night the twins felt an excruciating pain all around their body, mostly in their head. They wailed and cried.

"I knew we should have went to the doctor! I told you but you didn't listen!", Sofía screeched.

"Feh! As if we have the money!", Luciana shot back. Blood was soaking their night gown and their dark brown skin took on a more ashen color.

"Ahhhhh!", they screamed. It seemed like forever but the pain eventually died down.

The ground dissolved and their night gown transformed into a white outfit that showed most of their torso with black ribbons wrapping their arms and legs.

"Good Morning, my sisters~ Good to have you back!", the Earl greeted.

"I am the 1st Disciple "Millennium Earl", Adam.", Neah turned his gaze to Mana curiously. 'Adam'? The rest of the clan began their introduction.

"3rd Disciple "Joyd", the Noah of Pleasure.", Tanni announced.

"5th Disciple "Wisely", Noah of Wisdom."

"8th Disciple "Wrathra", the Wrathful Noah."

"9th Disciple "Road", the Noah of Dreams."

"12th Disciple "Lustol", Noah of Lust.", she purred.

"14th Disciple "Neah", I am the Noah of Destruction.", Neah spoke up loudly.

"And we are 10th and 11th Disciple "Bondom", we are the Noah of Bonds.", the two looked around surprised to see how scarce their family was.

"So few.", Sofía noted. "What happened to the others?", Luciana asked.

"Some have unfortunately perished since your last form while others hasn't came up yet. However it won't be long before we'll have all the members of the Noah Clan by our side. I can feel it.", his body took on a more sinister aura. Neah stared at Mana wide eyed at the strange mood.

"Can we go now? I'm starving.", the younger of the twin whined.

"Of course! Let me lead the way."

* * *

The Noah were all seated at the dinner table and conversing with one another, introducing themselves with the newest members. 9 Noahs 5 more to go Neah quietly said to himself.

"Hey, Neah! Catch!", one of the twins threw a dinner roll at the teen who managed to dodge it. It ended up hitting Lustol instead. She was taken by surprise but resumed eating only sparing the twin an angry glance.

"What?", Neah barked out.

"You didn't catch!", Sofía yelled.

"Me and the twins are going out on Friday and we were wondering if want to join.", the demon-eyed noah asked.

"So you threw bread at me to do it?", Neah deadpanned.

"It always worked before.", Jacques smirked.

"I don't know. Knowing you guys this trip might turn into a disaster. Chances of causing damage high; exorcists finding us out because of said damages is always up there. And the possibility of any of us getting hurt is a certainty... Yeah, I'm in. We're going Friday, right?", the 14th smiled confidently.

"That's why you're my favorite brother.", Jacques snickered.

* * *

It was nighttime and everyone was going off to their own rooms. The Earl said his goodnights to everyone before leading the twins away to show them their new rooms.

He opened his bedroom door to find Cindy jumping at his leg ecstatic to see her master again.

"Hey baby! I missed you sooooooo much!", he scratched the beagle's stomach. She wagged her tail and spun in circles before running laps around Neah.

"I know you're happy to see daddy, but I have to sleep now. I'll play with you tomorrow.", he picked his puppy and put her on his bed.

"Oh, you've gotten so heavy! Are you growing or is Road overfeeding you again?", Cindy barked in response.

"Probably both."

He laid down ignoring his bouncing puppy pulling on his shirt. For now he was too tired to care. After several minutes Cindy relented and curled up by Neah and joined her master in sleep.

* * *

He woke up refreshed, much better than hiding out in a mosquito riddled jungle in the middle of nowhere. He was happy to be home.

Cindy stretched and yawned when she felt Neah wasn't by her, but quickly fell back to sleep. He slipped into the bathroom to get ready for breakfast. He bathed, got dressed, combed his hair, and began brushing his teeth. He stopped when he noticed blood was dripping down the drain. Was his gums bleeding?

He rinsed his mouth, but there was no blood coming out of his mouth. He looked up at his mirror and was surprised to see the blood streaking down from his left eye to his chin.

Neah stared at his reflection baffled by the bloody tear. Did he injured himself? Weird, if he did he felt no pain.

He touched his eyes wiping a bit of it off his face and inspected it. It smells like blood, and it looks like blood. He's not tasting it that was for sure.

He looked away to reached for a towel but jumped when he saw a man in the mirror was not his own. The man was dress the same as the Millennium Earl and bared an uncanny similarity to Mana with his long flowing hair, but he looked much older. And there was a glint of something malicious behind those golden eyes that Mana did not possess.

"Neah, my son~", the entity whispered.

"What the hell are you?!", Neah gasped.

"Shhh… I'm not here to hurt you, my favorite child.", the being placed a finger to his mouth making a shushing motion.

"I am the First Disciple, Adam, darling 14th.", did he said 'Adam'?

"Liar! Mana is the 1st Disc-"

" **NO!** There is _no_ 1st Disciple! Adam is nonexistent at the moment.", his tone turned darker as he gritted out his sentence.

"The family is following a false prophet, Neah. Correct this at once! Help me become whole again, beloved 14th."

Neah shivered as he stepped away from the twisted reflection when his back touched his door he turned to open it.

"DON'T RUN FROM YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES DEAREST 14TH!", the form boomed.

He opened the door and bolted out not caring about knocking over akumas and skulls. He rounded a corner and slammed into something round and bouncy.

"Ack!", the Earl sputtered out. The two bounced in opposite directions and crashed on the floor.

"Why are you running around like that? What's the rush-", the Earl paused when he saw Neah's bleeding eye.

"Oh God! Neah are you okay?!", the Earl grasped the 14th's face firm but gently, trying to inspect the eye.

"I'm fine!", Neah said annoyed. "I'm not a babyyyyy.", the Earl was a hairs away from his eye and it was making the teen uncomfortable.

"I don't see any cuts. How did you get hurt?"

"I don't know."

"Does it hurt?"

"I said I'm fine", the teen manage to slip out the Earl's hands. "I have to go".

"Neah, please stop!", Neah halted shocked by how hurt the Earl was.

"I'm not going to force you to see a medic, but could you please clean up.", Neah stood there silent for a minute before responding.

"Okay. I'll clean up.", Mana held Neah's hand and lead him away to his room. Even though it felt like Mana was slipping away it was simple moments like this that reminded Neah that the Millennium Earl was his twin brother who grew up with him and for better or for worst they'll love each other. To him he'll always be "Mana".

* * *

In the dining room Road groaned, mostly because the twins were getting on her hair, but also because Neah hasn't arrived. She's going to be so angry if it turned out Neah overslept. She tapped her fingers impatiently growing more restless.

"Tanni, I'm getting bored! Say something funny!", Road demanded.

"The amount of homework you have today is pretty funny.", Tanni slouched in his seat.

"Tanni!"

"Or the fact that none of us is gonna help her."

"Jacques!"

"Or her face!", Luciana giggled at her sister's joke.

"Nevermind!", she crossed her arms.

They continued eating in mostly silence until Lustol broke it.

"I'm worried for Neah.", he spoke.

"What do you mean?", Sid asked.

"Have you ever noticed how Neah has been distancing himself from the family?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. He used to be so talkative, and now he keeps to himself. I would search his mind for answers but I would be crossing a lines. He deserves his privacy.", Jacques took another bite of his pancakes.

"We understand. It's really bumming me out. Who's gonna say stupid puns at the Earl's expense if Neah's off being moody.", Tanni poured another bowl of cereal.

"Or play paper dodgeball with Lero.", Sid added.

"Or draw a dick with a permanent marker and then draw a cat around it with a dry erase marker on the Earl's white board.", Jacques pointed out.

"Or be the only actual useful noah in here that can help me with my homework!", Road shouted.

"That sounds like an issue you'd have to work out on your own.", Jacques quipped.

"I really want to know what's bugging him, but that stupid boy is too prideful for his own good.", Tanni slurped the milk from the bowl.

"Hmm, don't you find it odd?", Luciana questioned.

"Find what odd?", Road glanced at her sisters.

"For the longest time there was only 13 disciples, but then Neah came out of nowhere.", the youngest twin continued.

"Yeah that is odd. But remember that this wasn't the first time that happened. Remember how technically there's only _12_ noahs but Bondom split into two bodies.", Jacques reminded the twins.

"I guess. But there was a reason for that. We don't know how the 14th came to be. Was he a human before or had he been born a noah."

"I'll be lying if I said I don't catch myself asking those same questions. But Neah, the 14th- whatever, is still our brother and he'll always be part of our family.", Tanni said.

"True. I don't really mind him. I can tell I'm going to like the little clown. I'm just very curious of his origin.", Luciana propped her feet against the chair.

The door open and the Earl and Neah walked in. Everyone stared shocked as Neah took his seat. The 14th noah was sporting an eyepatch on his left eye and avoided eye contact with everyone around him.

Neah knew it was bad idea. He can't believe he let Mana talked him into wearing the stupid thing. He didn't gouge his eye out, it was only bleeding a bit. He sustain far worst in the past and yet Mana still babies him.

"You okay?", Lustol asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes", came a short response.

He shoved the food in his face trying to finish as fast as possible, but almost ended up choking halfway through his meal.

"If you choke I'm not getting the food out of your throat…", the Noah of Pleasure casually sipped his juice.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh- Stop talking please.", Neah snatched a french bread from Tanni who yelped in surprise but was too slow to reclaim his food.

"Neah…", Sid asked slowly, almost hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Is it alright if… I take Cindy to the dog park…?, Sid blushed a little embarrassed with what he just asked.

"Sure.", Neah wiped his face with a napkin and pushed his empty plate away from him.

"Can I go too!", Road begged. "That's fine with me. We can go together.", the teen smiled.

"Let me get ready!", Sid got up from his chair and rush to his room.

"Pfff, didn't think a man like that would get flustered over dog walking.", Luciana snickered.

"He's temperamental, dumb, and impulsive, but once you hang around with him enough you'll learn he has a huge soft spot for sweets and animal. Also did I mention that he's dumb?", the teen got up from his own seat with Road following suit.

"Have fun you three! And stay safe~", the Earl bid them farewell.

The three jumped in the open gate and landed on the soft grass of the dog park. Cindy poked her head out of Neah's trench coat and squirmed her way out. Sid's face lit up and took chase of the yapping puppy. Road jumped to her feet and joined them. Neah sat back and watched the scene with a content smile.

He sat at a near by bench and took out a journal from his inner pocket. It acted as his diary as he jotted down his thoughts and happenings in his life. He doesn't use it often since he doesn't let much weigh him down and he has an open and honest relationship with most of his family. But somethings he can't talk about. Like his distancing relationship with Mana. Or about "Adam".

He wrote in detail about his encounter with "Adam". How he looked, what he said, where and when it happened, anything he remembered he wrote it down. In the finishing paragraph he stopped and thought about what to write next. What do you say after an encounter like that? Obviously that couldn't be true. Two Millennium Earls was such a ludicrous notion.

He tore his attention from his book and saw Sid and Road playing monkey in the middle with the joyful pup. Cindy ran from Road to Sid trying to catch the toy in their hand as the two giggled. Tension he didn't realize he had slipped from his body.

No it couldn't be true. His hand tightened around his pen as he finished his entry.

'It was the most terrifying hallucination I have ever experienced. It's possible I was being a bumbling idiot and scrapped my eye and my body simply reacted in a strange way. I don't know I'm not a doctor. I just know that this was without a doubt a dream.'

Neah signed off and tucked the journal and pen back in his pocket. He enjoyed the beauty of the foliage in the park and observed the birds flying by. He spot a an american purple gallinule off in the distance and it got the boy excited. He never seen that species of bird before just pictures of them. Before he could make a move the bird flew off disappointing the 14th. But that's how birds are. They have better things to do than entertain a measly human, or noah in this case.

He focused his attention back to his family and saw them trying to teach the dog a new trick.

"Roll!", Road demanded but she scratched her ears.

"Let me handle this.",

"Roll and you get a treat!", Sid held up a dog biscuit. The beagle sniffed the treat before snatching it out of his hands. "Eh?!"

Tired of sitting he got up and strolled over to them.

"You guys need some help?", the 14th chuckled. Road giggled she shot Neah a toothy grin, but she paused and her face contorted into shocked terror.

" **NEAH!** ", the girl screeched and sprinted to Neah.

"What's wrong? Is there an exorcist near by?!", he searched the area as he transformed into his noah form but found nothing.

"No! You're bleeding!", she grabbed Neah's face and was horrified when Road pulled back her hand and saw it was coated in blood. His vision blurred and all senses numbed, before he knew it he passed out.

"Neah, wake up.", Neah's eyes fluttered open. He heard that voice once. But where?

"Get up Neah.", he shot up when realization hit him. He remembered where he heard that voice.

"Glad to see you awake, dearest 14th~", the man in front of him cooed.

"Who are you…"

"The Millennium Earl, but you can call me Adam.", the Earl lifted his hat in salute. His long flowing hair danced with the wind as his golden eyes pierced through the boy's, however it held a bit of fondness in it. Neah scanned his surroundings surprised to see he was back in his childhood home. They were in front of the tree he and Mana would play in.

"You know this used to be an apple tree? It only produced one good harvest before a frost came and killed it. A shame, the one harvest we did have created some of the best tasting apples I had ever had.", the Earl grinned fondly placing a gloved hand on Cornelia's bark.

"Why am I here?"

"You don't know what you're really are do you, sweetest 14th~"

"Stop it.", Neah was getting irritated by the consent baby names.

"Tell me. What do you think you and your brother are. Do you remember the day you turned into a noah? How old are you?"

The stream of questions took Neah by surprise. In all honesty he tried not to think of his age or his origins too much because it'll only frustrated him. There was so many holes in both Mana and Neah's memory. Mana never questioned the phenomenon, however he could never really let go. He doesn't count by years but rather the rotation of family members. Since his rebirth he had seen several Wiselys, Roads, Mightras, ect. None of their deaths had been easy on him. He would lock himself in his room and weep wishing his mother was there to comfort him like she had when he was a small child. But of course she was long gone as well, but unlike his Noah brethren she would never coming back. He began sniffling, trying to hold himself together but failing. As much as he liked to think he's thick-skinned he could cry just as much as Mana, maybe even more so.

"Don't cry child.", the mysterious man hugged the teen.

"Let go. I want to go back.", Neah let his arms hang loose by his side.

"Maybe now is not the right time. But you will learn the truth eventually, and you will be compelled by the will of Adam. "Neah" and "Mana" will longer exist. Just like how "Katrina" would no longer exist. As long as neither of you get in the way everything should be fine.", he let go of Neah. He felt weak at the knee and fell backwards as the world faded to black once again.

Neah's eyes sluggishly opened. He felt like he was having vertigo. After several minutes adjusting he recognize that he was in the Earl's room. But more importantly he was in his bed with Road, Mana, Jacques, and Cindy cuddled up with him.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!", the 14th screeched.

"Stop yelling we're trying to sleep…", Demon-eye said sleepily.

"I can see that, but why am I here!?", Neah tried to get up but was pulled down by Mana.

"Shush, rest up. You gave us quite the scare earlier. Road found you bleeding from your eye and Sid had to carry you to the ark when you passed out. You've been in a coma for a day and a half now. We were all worried.", the Earl hugged his brother.

"I'm fi-"

"I said shush. Rest now. No if, ands, or buts. I am your Earl.", Neah would've gave his brother an annoyed glare but seeing his brother's face for the first time in years stopped him from opposing any further. He was glad that after years of being in the suit Mana's face hasn't changed. He stayed silent for a moment before speaking up again.

"Sorry for asking but is it alright if you can help me with my dreams?", he whispered to Road.

"Sure, anything for my amazing uncle.", she smiled.

Jacques giggled before speaking up. "Pffft, wouldn't it be funny if-."

"Jacques, go to sleep.", the tired Earl ordered.

* * *

Months has passed but the visions of "Adam" continued. He would tell him bit and pieces about himself. How he was split into two, what lead up to it, how Katrina wasn't his real mother, and how she never really loved him and she only raised him out of boredom and desperation. He refused to believe that ugly lie about his mother, no matter what "Adam" said.

"Adam" had mood swings constantly; talking about how much he loved his "son" and how he wanted Neah to be by his side for all eternity just before threatening to rip his throat out if he ever betray him. He was always nervous and strict about that subject. He would ask him how loyal he was to the cause, how much he loved his family, how much he hated mankind. He put an annoying amount of emphasis on familial love and forgiveness and to make sure to put all his woes on humanity's shoulder, "Because they deserve it", "Adam" would say. Whenever Neah would bring up Mana the man waved him off and derail the subject into something else like the weather or the history of the Campbell family.

"Adam" would manifest himself through his dreams, or as a faint reflection in his mirror, or as his shadow shifting the form to look like his silhouette. His dog barked nervously every time he appeared and hid away from the unknown intruder. His influence becomes more powerful whenever he's close to the Earl, feeling phantom touches or pangs of pain coming from his stigmata. He would turn in and out of noah form without his consent. He asked Road to help him sleep but she couldn't access his dream for whatever reason. He knew the reason but he refuse to tell the little girl what it was.

But the most disconcerting part was the aura surrounding Mana whenever he sees him. The Earl and the rest of the family never seemed to notice it, but Neah almost shit himself the first time he saw it. It was during a ball, the entire family was getting ready for it. Neah went to check on the Earl but when he opened the door he gasped when he saw that man again.

"Neah what's wrong?", Mana walked over to Neah who was pressed against a wall with a terrified expression. Lustol, Desire, and Sid were also present but their attention was towards Neah and not the smoking, etherial abomination floating above Mana.

"Jacques just spooked me again, that's all", Neah quickly composed and explained himself with a confidence that was convincing enough to ease his worried brother.

"What am I gonna do with that child. Glad it's nothing serious.", the form moved his lips in synch with Mana, but with a smile. Neah couldn't tell if "Adam" was mocking him or not.

"That "child" is 19 years old, Mana.", he pointed out. Mana stared at him unsure what to say next.

"Well in any case be sure to be ready before 6 okay?", Mana patted his shoulder ushering him out. Normally Neah would be offended at being dismissed like that but he could care less after seeing "Adam" again in plain sight in front of others.

From that day on every time he saw the Earl he saw a dark mass above him. Neah resolved it by avoiding the Earl even more only seeing him a couple times a week. He could sense how hurt his brother was, but it was the only solution Neah could think of.

He woke to see he was in his old family dining room again. He sat at one end of the table while "Adam" sat where his uncle and Campbell family patriarch Cyrus used to sit during family dinners. What did he want now. If he was going to talk his ear off again about the process of akuma creating or the tiresome history of the Heart in detail he was going to stab his ear out with the forks.

"Neah~ I want to show you something.", the man got up and stood beside the musician. He took off his top hat he placed it in Neah's hands. He inspected it closely but didn't see anything unusual besides the bizarre design. But that was par for the course for the Earl honestly.

"Adam" placed the top hat on Neah's head. He steeped back and inspect him for a bit.

"You kind of need the outfit to have the full effect.", he snapped his fingers and Neah's vest and trouser outfit morphed into the outfit of the Millennium Earl.

"Does it... feel right?", the man smirked.

"This is who you are. You and Mana are one. You are me. We are the Earl. This reunion needs to happen.", Neah did feel a sense of rightness when the man placed the hat on him. It felt like a crown.

"But I sense doubt in you. You're not questioning the mission are you?", his tone turned accusatory.

"I-"

" _ **BECAUSE SO HELP YOU GOD THE MISSION IS ABOVE EVERYTHING! ABOVE THE HUMANS, ABOVE THE NOAHS, ABOVE YOUR BROTHER, AND ABOVE YOURSELF! DON'T LET ANYTHING STAND IN YOUR WAY!**_ ", his hands grabbed Neah's neck, the hat fell on the ground and was trampled when the teen struggled to get away. But the hands soften and move toward his face and caressed his checks confusing him further.

"Neah I'm putting my all into you. Don't let me down. I love you but I will force you into obedience if I have to. I did it to Katrina and _will_ do it to you. You haven't done anything traitorous yet but the potential is there. I love you too much to let it happen.", he placed a gentle kiss on the teen's forehead and hugged the shaken 14th.

"You said you'll always be by my side was that statement meant for me... or Mana?", his voice turned venomous with hints of jealously. "Adam's" hug turned from firm to uncomfortable, and then to painful. His bones creak threatening to break under the "Earl's" constriction. He fought desperately but it was no use. The air was being squeezed out of him.

He heard a boney crack and Neah woke up. He was at his desk. He slept while writing songs again he quickly checked the time. It was 3:50 am but after that experience he was sure he'll stay awake for the rest of the day. He grabbed his diary and wrote in it. He recorded every encounter he had with "Adam" since his first meeting, abandoning it's original purpose of venting the troubles of a grumpy teenager and now dedicating it to "Adam". He knew no one would really believe him honestly and the diary was the only audience he knew would listen with no judgment.

'I have long since accepted "Adam" as real- not a dream or a product of a delusional mind (though I would not deny it if someone said it was) but a real entity who wants something only me and Mana could give him. I don't know what he meant by making us non existent, but I fear for Mana if that was the case. It weighs heavy on me, but I'll figure something out to save both of us from "Adam". But for now I'll just smile and pretend nothing is amiss. Just smile like I mean it.', Neah signed off.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

More than 35 had passed since anyone open that room. After the 14th's failed mutiny the Earl sealed his bedroom and hidden it away in the the farthest possible corner of the ark. Simply looking at the room made Adam tear up and he avoided the place at any opportunity. It held too many memories of the traitor he missed so much. However, when the ark was taken over by the Black Order it was time to make a new one; he asked Mightra to recreate the 14th's room. The Noah of Ability looked at him puzzled, but obeyed the order nonetheless.

Now that the 14th's awakening was upon them he started preparing the room on his spare time. When he first began the project the place was empty with only a bed and closet occupying the room. He added little things slowly, like a mirror, or a couple hand-knitted sweaters in the closet. It became his labor of love to make the room as comfortable as possible to welcome the return of his brother, but something was missing. The room looked appealing but felt cold.

He spent weeks trying to figure it out but he thinks he found the answer. During the move he hadn't been able to preserve certain items that held sentimental value. He was very thankful at that moment that he sealed the room practically making it separate from the rest of the ark or else it would have been impossible to retrieve Neah's belongings. With his mind made up he gathered the noahs that were available to him calling them in an impromptu meeting inside the bedroom.

Road, Tyki, and Wisely were the ones tasked with packing the 14th's belongings, much to their dismay. Their complaints stopped when they stepped through the gate however. It felt strange going into the traitor's room. They roamed around taking in every detail. Judging by the clutter the 14th was a messy person making it hard to distinguish trash from treasure. They walked cautiously making sure to avoid stepping on anything.

Wisely's attention was caught by the vanity opposite to the bed. He scanned the table and his eyes snapped to an awfully eerie picture. He held it up for closer inspection not truly believing what he saw. It was a picture of the 14th and… his previous incarnation. The two were in a one-arm hug as they ate pretzels together. The other Wisely had a smirk and was winking at the camera with salt sprinkled across his face; Neah gave a wide grin and had his eyes closed. He showed no disdain or ill-will in his face- he was laughing in the photo. The picture was showing a genuine moment of love between two family members, rather than a murderer and his victim. The noah inside him thrashed and squirmed uncomfortably and he felt tears falling down his face. Why was he crying? He thought the noah inside him hated the 14th with all his heart.

"Hey, you okay? Why are you crying?", Tyki asked extremely confused by Wisely's behavior. He took the picture out of his hands and nearly dropped it after glancing at it. What the hell? He found himself staring. That child, the murderous, sinister, mysterious, 14th, was a near spitting image of him. Except for the mole he was almost the same when he was a young teen, he honestly don't know what to make of it. He couldn't figure out if this detail was significant or just awful coincidence. He snapped back to reality when he heard whimpering, he turned and saw Road staring at the wall that was covered in dozens of drawings signed by her. There was drawings of the Earl, herself, Neah, and the rest of the family drawn in crayons. They were hung with stickers and colorful thumbtacks. She had her eyes on a particular one in the center, the way it was arranged it obviously was the most important out of the collection. It was a card covered in glitter with the words "BEST UNCLE EVER! HAVE AN AMAZING FATHERS DAY" written in colorful bold letters with Lero's face cut out of construction paper plastered on the front.

"Sorry, don't mind me. I'm just being nostalgic.", she wiped her tears and gave her current uncle a weak sorrowful smile. She grabbed a ball from the floor bouncing a couple times.

"This was Cindy's favorite toy.", she squeezed it but it only blew air, "Played with it so much the squeaker broke."

"Who's Cindy?"

"Neah's dog. The family loved her and she was always by her master's side. But I don't think we need to bring broken dog toys to the new ark, though.", she threw the ball on the floor and began stripping the wall and placed the drawings in a folder. "You can put the pictures in that box over there.", she pointed to the box on the bed.

"Okay. Do we need to pack anything else?", he checked the closet but it was mostly empty with a couple of shirts and pants in it. He probably took most of his clothing with him while he was on the run.

"Neah liked collecting destroyed innocence.", she grabbed an unassuming brooch that had a huge hole in it with cracks spidering out and gave it to Tyki who would have never known that it was once innocence.

"Is this also one?", the man picked up a fiddle that looked well worn.

"No, that was a gift given by Tanni. He was the former Noah of Pleasure.", Road's voice wobbled as her composure began to break again.

"He gave that to him on his birthday and… he made it a tradition to… play it to the family every birthday since then…", she began crying. Tyki was alarmed but was at a loss on how to pacify his distressed niece.

"Hey, hey! It's okay! I'll just put in with the rest of the stuff, okay?", he hid the gift out of Road's sight. This was a bad idea. Everyone is getting emotional and the Black Order could figure out that they're here any moment. Even though the room was sealed it didn't mean they're completely safe.

Wisely was still standing stiff as a board looming over the photos. His inner noah was very confused switching back between hate, love, and yearning. Seeing the photos had sparked an emotion out of the noah other than intense hatred. Smiles of the 14th, his dog, the Earl, and the previous generation seemed to be too much for him. He finally moved from his spot after what felt like an eternity, he grabbed several of the frames trying to avoid seeing the images and went to box them. He ignored his noah's nonsense ramblings.

'He betrayed us after everything we've done- unforgivable! We loved him, we cared for him, we respected him! He was my best friend and my brother, how could he! Why? Why, Neah? Why did you disobey and rebelled? Why couldn't you just stay by our side? What made you want to kill our Earl?'

Yes, as the Noah of Wisdom he remembered Jacques quite well and he remembered the antics he would get into with Neah. He'd always teased him and pulled pranks on him, and in return the 14th would retaliate starting prank wars within the ark, and he would play music right next to him when the man got a headache after an argument. They were both very childish judging by the things he remembered, and constantly got in trouble with the Earl. But at one point they were very close friends.

'We could've had it all! We were so close to our goal, but you turned your back to us! Now look at us! Look at you! You're running a lost cause!'

The noah continued to rant causing a headache in Wisely. It wasn't as bad as he would normally get but it was still annoying. He was done packing up the pictures before turning to Tyki who was gathering up the collection of broken innocence. He kept asking Road which were innocence and which were junk as the girl was getting more frustrated the more he asked. Wisely sighed before walking back to the vanity. He opened the drawers looking for anything. He found a music box, sheet music, more dog toys, a harmonica, something weird that kinda looks important, moldy dog treats(gross), books about birds, and a journal. Interesting. He stuck the journal in his jacket making sure neither Tyki or Road saw that. He'll go over it when he's alone in his room.

Tyki gazed at the harlequin masks hanging on the wall creeped out at the weird faces they made. He wasn't packing that and if Road insist he'll stand his ground. He could swear they were leering at him with those empty eyes. Who the hell even keeps something as creepy as those in their room?! They were so out of place in comparison to everything else.

"They're not going to jump out at you if that's what you're thinking.", Road laughed.

"I wasn't thinking that! Are we done or what?", the man asked annoyed.

"Yes I think that's about it.", Road stacked the boxes on top of one another.

"We're going to have to go back and get the piano.", Wisely sat on the chair experimentally pressing on the keys. The piano may need some upkeep judging by the less than graceful sounds it was making.

"Ugh.", Tyki groaned not looking forward to the nightmare of carrying that behemoth back to the ark. Road opened the gate and the three walked through it and were greeted by the Earl. He happily took the boxes out of their hand and opened them up like they were christmas presents then began talking about each one joyfully recounting events and people. While Wisely and Road could (kinda) understand what the Earl was saying, Tyki was at a lost. Names such as Tanni, Jacques, and Sofía meant nothing to him. They all wanted to leave but Adam looked so happy, happier than he ever been in years, talking about each object. They simply didn't have the heart to refuse him an audience.

"Neah loved birds! He would always go bird watching and read about different species! He always wanted to get a pet dove and would beg me for one, but that was just asking for trouble. Oh! And this one was his favorite innocence!", he held up a music box, "Even though the innocence had been shattered it still plays music. It's such a lovely sound.", he twisted the key and the music box opened to show a pond with two koi fish swimming in circles. He gently placed the music box on prominent display on the vanity. Adam scurried from box to box searching for something specific.

"Where are the clown masks? Those were a gift from the Bookman's former apprentice, a shame there not here. Neah never liked them but he kept them on display because he grew really attached to the man. Tyki, would you mind going back and-"

"No. Look, if the 14th never liked the masks then what's the point of getting them?", Tyki argued as a shiver went up his spine.

"I guess you have a point.", Adam dropped the discussion. He spotted a familiar object across the room.

"Ah! It's the kalimba! Thought I would never see that again!", he picked up the hand held instrument and showed it off to the three noahs who were intrigued.

"A what?", Tyki asked, his face visibly perplexed.

"It's kinda like a piano, but handheld and you mostly use your thumbs. Neah loved learning and playing new instruments. He tried teaching me, but I never got the hang of it.", the Earl tapped out a song that vaguely sounded like "Mary had a little lamb". "It sounds absolutely awful when someone like me plays it, but when someone like Neah played you could swear the heavens sang along with it.", the expression of Adam's face suddenly turned somber. He put down kalimba and went back to rummaging through the boxes. Silently, the noahs noticed.

The Earl began arranging the collection neatly making sure each object was handled with the utmost care. "Hmmm, I think this will do for the time being. I'll have a skull build a case for Neah's innocence collection. I don't want him making a mess like he used to do. Just put the box over there in the closet.", Tyki obeyed as Adam began pulling out pictures. He stopped when he saw a family portrait. The Earl was front and center with Neah by his side, they all were in formal wear and posed straight with a slight smile. His thumb rubbed the ornate golden frame fondly.

"Can… I please have a moment alone?", the three turned to their Earl concerned.

"Are you okay?", Wisely asked very worried.

"Yes, I just feel like being alone for a bit. I can handle the rest of the unpacking.", the three noahs reluctantly left not wanting to upset him further. Adam stayed put just gazing at the picture. Like every photo there was a story behind it. The photo was a true pain to take. At least 4 akumas died and they had to redo the shot around 10 times. Either because Sid was making a scene, or because Road sneezed right in the Earl's face, or because Tanni couldn't himself and snuck a bird into the shot, or because Luciana pushed Sofía out of frame, and don't ever forget the one where they almost made the perfect shot but then Jacques projected a screamer in everyone's head a second before the camera flashed (the list went on). Earl chuckled, at the time he was beyond pissed, but years later it was downright hysterical. He regretted not keeping that picture. And after the photo shoot the entire family fell over with exhaustion vowing to never do another family portrait. Maybe after Neah and Wrathra are reborn they can do another one despite the previous promise. Adam grinned. Yes that would be nice.

He laid on the bed reminiscing more of Neah and the rest of his family as a grin was stuck on his face but then he began to sob when it became overwhelming. Hopefully this time around it'd be different and they can live peacefully, as a true family. He only wished he could convince Neah to drop whatever foolish ambition he has and be by his side- like they were meant to be. Adam fell asleep shortly afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you're wondering what a kalimba sounds like go look up "SaReGaMa - Kalimba solo for Lotus" by SaReGaMa. It's amazing, but I heard kalimbas (they have alternative names to them) are very hard to master. And yeah it's the "weird thing" that Wisely pulled out of the drawer.  
> For clarification, Past!Adam =/= "Adam" =/= Current!Adam. "Adam" is the noah memory while Adam is the person(s). I try to differ facets of the Millennium Earl's identity as much as I could without being confusing depending on the time and situation. Hence I said Mana last chapter and Adam in this chapter. I don't know what Past!Adam was like but I doubt he was as awful as "Adam" was considering "Adam's" hatred towards Katrina. Hope it clears some stuff up. The noah characters of Tanni, Jacques, Sid, Sofía, and Luciana, along with others will be expanded upon in "Cult of the 14th", so it won't be the last we see of them. I enjoyed writing them and I'm glade to see you guys like them as well.
> 
> I'd also like to thank everyone for the favs, follows and reviews! I've been busy so I havn't been able to respond in time. But thank you so much! It means to world to me!
> 
> Headcannon- Neah's room was sealed, locked, and hidden away by the Earl after his betrayal and the Earl never had the heart to destroy it or even look at it. He even recreated it when making the new ark, hoping one day the 14th will come home. So somewhere in the old ark there is a room no one can open with drawings from Road and pictures of the old generation of noahs.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ((Ain't it annoying to have a presence haunt you and try to force you to do something you don't want to? Ain't that awful, Neah?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ))  
> Originally this was going to be part of my "Cult of the 14th" story but I feel like it really doesn't have anything to do with the Noah!Red storyline.  
> I never seen a fic that showed Neah's domestic life with the noahs before the betrayal, so here's my attempt. (If there are fics that play on those themes/premise pleasepleaseplease send me the links I beg you)
> 
> And way to go me for naming this fic after a Killers song. Woot woot, you're original.


End file.
